Torre de Babel
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Pero la Torre de Babel tembló y en un parpadeo se derrumbó, implacable, fría. Hermosa.


Disclaimer: _Marvel y FOX_.

Advertencias: _Intentos de alusiones a la historia bíblica_.

**Torre de Babel.**

La Torre de Babel tembló.

Poco a poco y como ondulaciones, mientras Charles jugaba al ajedrez con Erik sintió los pequeños temblores que sacudían su Torre, como si un viento soplara despacio contra la parte más débil de la estructura, haciéndola sacudirse de una forma en la que parecía que tenía cosquillas. Y Charles tuvo miedo. Había construido la Torre sin darse cuenta que Erik nunca aprendería el lenguaje de Charles y nunca dejaría también de ejercer el suyo. Durante arranques amnésicos pensó que Erik cambiaría, porque creía en la imaginaria fuerza del amor. Creía, en instantes, que podía cambiar al hombre que movía los alfiles sin preocuparse, haciendo lo posible para proteger a su reina que permanecía estoica por mucho tiempo, sin que Charles pudiera derribarla hasta el momento crítico de su encuentro, en donde ambos sostenían la respiración y se observaban midiendo el alcance de sus capacidades.

_Jaque. _Se reirían y la Torre hubiera caído, pero los cimientos seguían inmovibles. Charles y Erik se encontraban en el mismo edificio sin salida, aunque en distintos niveles. Compartiendo ciertas palabras conocidas en sus propios idiomas, pero nunca una idea en concreto. Nunca llegando a permanecer en el mismo piso de una Torre de Babel grande, fría, donde estaban atrapados, condenados a no entenderse por completo. Un castigo de un Dios que no quería ser alcanzado.

Charles lloró.

Y la Torre de Babel cayó de manera estrepitosa, un terremoto debajo de los pies, grandes rocas cayendo en sus cabezas, los niveles se desquebrajaban como si fueran hechos del papel más delgado y fino creado nunca. El piso de Erik se derrumbó grácilmente, como si hubiera esperado la destrucción de la Torre todo ese tiempo y solo esperaba, paciente, el día del final. El de Charles, por el contrario, fue derrumbado en pedazos de distinto tamaño, vio primero como se formó la grieta entre él y su hermana, la observó caer con una sonrisa en los labios. Charles se encontró solo, en su propio pandemonio, impotente sabedor de que la estructura estaba rota para ya nunca poder repararse. Y después vino la evidencia de que Dios estaba enojado: sus piernas se derrumbaron, igual que la Torre.

Erik se acercó a él. Habló el idioma que Charles no lograba entender porque había nacido en terrenos distintos de un mundo que a veces parecía grande cuando querías pensar lo contrario. Erik le miró, solo a él, ajeno de los pedazos de su hogar regados por la playa, algunos idos con el mar, formando un camino tortuoso que nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Pero Erik le habló, le pidió permiso y Charles se lo concedió.

No llegarían a entenderse, ambos estaban ya cansados como para comenzar a aprender un nuevo idioma, además de que la Torre ya no les mantenía prisioneros de un solo espacio dividido en más pequeños. Eran libres y la ironía fue que Charles se ató a algo distinto, acostumbrado a su vida en una imaginaria prisión dentro de una prisión más grande, acostumbrado a los abrazos de Raven, a los tableros de ajedrez, la ropa en el suelo y las risas juveniles de Hank, Sean y Alex.

Acostumbrado a su supuesta vida perfecta.

Entonces todo cambio.

Había un mundo fuera de la Torre, un mundo grande, con ideas propias que le arrebatarían lo último de su felicidad. La guerra azotó, sin sentido, letal, insensible. Tomó entre sus brazos su resolución y lo dejó sumido en la soledad que representa el no poder comunicarse con nadie, porque nadie entendía, nadie hablaba lo mismo. Nadie sufría lo mismo.

Y abrazó los restos de la Torre de Babel, esperando porque un antiguo residente regresará. Cargo con ellos, los depositó en sus piernas inservibles, los acomodo en espacios que debían ser llenados y espero. Porque sabía que a pesar de que el mundo era grande, Erik siempre regresaría, tarde o temprano, atado a los recuerdos de pláticas en una Torre fría que a veces parecía cálida. Charles sabía que Erik también se había llevado pedazos y los cargaba aún a pesar de su buen juicio.

/

Quien se lo dijo fue Jean. Entró con la falda atorándose entre sus piernas, corriendo con el cabello rojo agitándose detrás de ella. Charles supo que algo estaba mal. La encontró a medio camino, sintiendo la angustia en ella sin necesidad de leer su mente. Ella le miró y anunció la noticia, con los ojos verdes puestos en el rostro de Charles, esperando la reacción que llegó y se instaló en la mansión.

—Es Magneto, Hank dice que trae una herida grave —Jean jadeó, inconscientemente haciendo temblar los jarrones de porcelana que se encontraban dispersos por el pasillo, ignorante de la manera en la que Charles observaba los restos de la Torre que había dejado a propósito en habitaciones aparentemente aleatorias de la mansión.

—Calma, Jean —_calma_—. Vamos, ¿dónde están? —después agregando con un tono agridulce— ¿Podrías ayudarme con la silla?

Jean asintió, sin dirigirle miradas condescendientes que a veces lograba vislumbrar en Hank o Warren. La niña se concentró y dejo fluir su telequinesis, haciendo mover con rapidez y efectividad la silla de ruedas, explicando apresuradamente lo que Charles quería saber.

—Warren lo encontró, deambulaba por el bosque trasero, dice que lucía desorientado y la verdad es que dudo que nos reconociera realmente, tal vez pensó que era un sueño. Scott se rehúso en dejarlo entrar pero Hank y yo lo convencimos, Magneto… él, parece como si fuera a morir… Hank me pidió que viniera por usted —llegan en ese momento al pasillo donde se encuentra el laboratorio de Hank, Charles traga saliva y se aferra a las palabras de Jean, para tratar de hacer frente a la próxima situación. Por el rabillo del ojo observa un pedazo grande de la Torre, uno que le recuerda un día de tormenta con Erik y Sean.

Observa a Scott salir, pálido, descompuesto de una manera extraña y Charles entonces teme lo peor. El joven le observa y un poco de color regresa a su rostro, Jean ha dejado de empujar la silla y a Charles se le complica procesar la información a tiempo. Después de un leve titubeo, toma el control y se acerca a Scott.

—Gracias, Scott, ahora esperen por favor —el muchacho asiente y Charles observa a Jean acercársele, preguntándole si todo está bien. Charles se pregunta si los dos muchachos se hubieran encontrado en el mismo nivel de la Torre, pero ignora la cuestión y abre la puerta, haciendo frente a la situación imprevista y repentina.

La mirada preocupada de Hank le recibe, eso y el grito de dolor de Erik que se filtra por los poros de Charles y le eriza los vellos de la nuca. A penas y registra como Bobby sale de la habitación, vagamente se da cuenta que quién ayuda a Hank es Warren y comprende que los leves sonidos como tintineos en realidad son las vibraciones en el metal que hay en la habitación, sucumbiendo al poder de Erik, quien gime y hace que Charles reaccione.

Se acerca a la cama fría de fierro y observa la mirada dolida de Erik, en ese momento es como sentir de nuevo el temblor bajo sus pies, parecido al que derrumbara la Torre hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Charles? —su nombre sale de entre los labios resecos de Erik como un suspiro, su mano izquierda hace ademán de acariciarle el rostro, pero es sustituido por el dolor y el gesto se queda a medio camino.

Charles tiene miedo.

—¿Cómo está?, ¿qué le hirió? —no aparta su mirada del rostro de Erik y espera la respuesta que no se hace tardar.

—No está bien, las heridas son profundas, ha perdido mucha sangre y el hecho de que no esté controlando muy bien sus poderes y dos bisturís hayan estado a punto de matarme no me la pone fácil —en ese instante le pide a Warren la aguja y Charles observa como el instrumento perfora la piel de Erik— Las heridas parecen de bala, pero estoy renuente a creerlo porque él debió pararlas, no estoy seguro así que tendremos que preguntarle una vez que despierte, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de esto… Charles, él… está muy mal.

Erik decide volver a abrir los ojos en ese momento, dirigiéndole una mueca que pretende ser sonrisa. Charles sí le sonríe. Observa que no tiene casco, se pregunta si esa es una señal que solo Charles podría entender, se pregunta también si debe hacerlo. Hank le dijo que Erik estaba muy mal, así que Charles no se reprocha los pensamientos fatídicos que se encuentran brumosos en su mente.

Está consciente de que Warren le observa mientras Hank no le pide nada, pero a Charles no le puede importar menos, su atención está fija en el rostro y gestos de Erik, en la manera en la que la sangre es reacia y sigue queriendo salir de su cuerpo, por las heridas profundas que el mutante presume en el torso y regadas heridas menores en sus brazos.

—Veté a descansar, Charles, no hay nada más que hacer —Hank le coloca una mano en el hombro, los guantes de plástico con sangre descansan en una bandeja de metal—. Ahora solo depende de él.

—¿No encontraste las balas? —Charles quiere tomar la mano de Erik, quiere levantarse y colocar la oreja sobre su pecho, solo para saber que en serio respira.

Hank niega, el ceño fruncido y su dedo índice dando pequeños golpes a su mentón en un gesto de concentración. Vuelve a negar y llama a Warren, pidiéndole que le acompañe, Charles no termina de escuchar, sabe que Hank lo hace para dejarlo un momento a solas, también entiende que ese gesto es solo porque Erik está lo suficientemente drogado como para no intentar nada. Por unos momentos se encuentran a solas, a Charles le tiembla el labio inferior y las manos que puso sobre su regazo. Observa el rostro dormido de Erik, pálido y con gotitas de sangre seca por toda la cara; Charles toma la toalla que descansaba a un lado de los objetos con los que Hank curó a Erik, la remoja y exprime, el agua sale pintada de rojo, se acerca a la cama y se dedica a limpiar con cuidado la sangre, primero los brazos, cuidado de no tocar las heridas, después el torso, subiendo por el cuello y terminando en el rostro.

Charles hace todo de manera suave, mira y se vuelve a maravillar con los detalles en la piel de Erik, como el tatuaje en su brazo que nunca enseña a nadie si puede evitarlo. El mismo tatuaje que le mostró a Charles en una noche particularmente calurosa y solitaria, cuando la Torre aún era fuerte; Erik extendió el brazo y Charles trazó tímidamente los trazos con la punta de sus dedos. Como lo hace en ese momento. Acaricia de ida y vuelta, desde la marca hasta la punta del dedo medio de Erik, sintiendo el poco calor que emana su amigo.

Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de Warren despertándolo, comentando que Charles necesita descansar también, no dice nada sobre el hecho de que el profesor aun no suelta la mano de Erik. Warren entiende, el sobrenombre de Ángel no viene solo por sus alas. Le dice que él cuidara a Magneto, también comenta que después lo hará Jean; el mensaje es claro: podemos hacerlo, entendemos y puede confiar en nosotros.

A Charles le gustaría decirle que en realidad les podría confiar su vida.

/

Esa noche Charles no puede dormir, la adrenalina sigue pegada a su cuerpo como una lacra que le está drenando las fuerzas, no puede conciliar el sueño y es frustrante estar tan agotado y sin embargo no poder entregarte a la inconsciencia. Cierra los ojos y lo único que ve es la Torre, al principio, cuando daba la ilusión de que era fuerte, cuando era una nueva estructura con paredes suaves y pisos desconocidos.

Lo que peor es que Erik le está llamando con esa intensidad de pensamiento que Charles solo ha visto en él, sabe que el hombre no está consciente, sabe que esa puerta entreabierta en la mente del mutante es una ilusión creada en un cerebro adormilado por sedantes y medicinas. Aun así duele. La tentación es grande y el flaquea, siempre lo ha hecho cuando se trata de Erik, lo hizo en la Torre y lo hará de nuevo incontables veces.

Le tiemblan las manos y le gustaría pedirle a Hank esa solución suya que ayuda a sus piernas pero anula su mutación. No lo hace, sabe que no podría hacerlo aunque tuviera la jeringa en su mano. Lo ha intentado solo para ser recibido por pensamientos hacia sus nuevos alumnos, la verdad es que Charles no quiere fallarles. No quiere abandonarlos.

Un pedazo grande de la Torre refulge con la luz de luna menguante que entra por una rendija de su ventana. Es un trozo dispar, oscuro, con los bordes afilados, Charles le observa desde la cama; parece sentir de nuevo las palabras de Erik, el reclamo iracundo y helado. Lo cierto era que tenía razón. Charles los había abandonado a todos por unos cuantos. Había intercambiado la vida de muchos mutantes solo por aferrarse a algunos pedazos de una Torre destruida, inexistente. ¿Cómo pudo?

Hay un leve golpe en la puerta, Charles agradece ese cambio de eventos, aunque no tanto cuando cae en cuenta de que son las cuatro de la madrugada y eso solo puede significar una emergencia. _Erik._

Traga saliva y se acomoda con esfuerzo, murmurando un "adelante" que sale ronco y entrecortado. Bobby asoma la cabeza, tiene el rostro ligeramente hinchado pero sus ojos lucen atentos, parece más joven de lo que es. A veces Charles tiene que recordarse que solo son niños. Todos, pero Bobby un poco más que el resto.

—Siento despertarlo, profesor —ofrece una media sonrisa y Charles hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no importa—, Magneto despertó, dice que quiere hablar con usted, Hank se quedó con él, para vigilarlo, usted sabe.

Lo último lo suelta con un tono de voz precavido, Charles sabe que aún no sé puede creer que un terrorista mutante solo quiere conversar después de casi morir hace unas horas. Charles asiente y comienza a mover sus piernas con las manos frías, es un peso muerto que cuesta acomodar y más aún, ver.

—Voy en un momento, gracias —Bobby se queda en la puerta, dubitativo—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, debes descansar, hoy fue un día difícil para todos y agradezco que hayas velado por él.

El joven se encoge de hombros, un bostezo a medio camino.

—Lo estaba vigilando, pero en serio que parecía muerto, como sea entiendo el punto… Odio ver sangre —se estremece mencionando lo último, Charles recuerda los bisturís y agujas con sangre, el muchacho da una despedida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de unos momentos él logra acomodarse en la silla, la preocupación volviéndolo torpe. En su mente solo hay un nombre y cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto se enfrenta al frío madrugador, Charles sabe que en ese momento los jardines que rodean la mansión están húmedos por el rocío recién regado. Es tarde para dar vuelta y coger una manta o un suéter, así que ignora los escalofríos y comienza su recorrido lo más rápido posible. En momentos como ese se siente impotente, acostumbrarse a la inmovilidad parcial después de toda una vida de libertad es odioso, triste. Charles sentiría compasión por él mismo pero esa etapa la dejó atrás cuando la Torre cayó por completo.

Hay un pedazo grande y brilloso a medio camino, recordatorios de la Torre de Babel que un día lucía orgullosa e imponente. Recoge el escombro y lo deposita en sus piernas, llega con eso al laboratorio de Hank, que se encuentra más frío que el resto de la mansión. _Es el metal, _piensa Charles de repente. Sí, el metal es _frío._

Hank le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, después señala con los labios fruncidos la cama que se encuentra en una esquina. Charles sabe que después tendrá que hablar con él, pero hay prioridades y el asunto puede esperar. Asiente y se dirige a la esquina, oculta parcialmente por un biombo azul oscuro que recuerda haber visto en el cuarto de Jean. En el lado que no está oculto se puede apreciar el uniforma que Erik utiliza como Magneto. A Charles en otro momento le hubiera dado risa la elección, pero la realidad es que solo un fugaz vistazo del casco sirve para que el pedazo de la Torre pese aún más.

Erik está sentado en el lado oculto, cuando Charles llega es recibido por una mirada reservada. La garganta se le hace un nudo pero se obliga a mover la cabeza con una sonrisa insípida en el rostro.

—Eres muy dramático, ¿no? —Erik inclina el cuerpo, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor; Charles baja la mirada hasta el vendaje que cubre las heridas, blanco con unas pequeñas manchas rojizas prueba de que la sangre quiere seguir emanando.

—Lamento haber venido aquí, realmente ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba vivo, parece que me deje guiar por… —se corta en ese instante, Charles nota la sorpresa en las facciones normalmente templadas de Erik.

Sabe cómo termina esa frase. _Por los recuerdos._

Las manos del telepata presionan el pedazo de la Torre contra sus piernas, Erik se da cuenta, entiende que es lo que anda cargando Charles pero como siempre no evita su mirada. La sinceridad es algo que debe agradecerse, ¿no?.

—Está bien, Erik —dice el nombre despacio, sabe extraño en los labios porque ahora la mayoría del tiempo es solo _Magneto_—. Debes descansar, mañana habrá tiempo para hablar, solo dime que necesitas ahora.

_¿Para qué me llamaste?_

—Gracias por esto, lamento haber perturbado a tus estudiantes —cuando dice lo último dirige una mirada elocuente hacia donde esta Hank, quien finge estar atento al microscopio y se deja resbalar los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz—. Entiendo que debo irme lo más rápido posible, sólo quería avisarte.

_Ah. _

Se quedan un rato observándose hasta que Charles entiende. Erik nunca avisaría que se marcha a no ser que quiera ser detenido. Una voz en el fondo grita _cobarde, _pero Charles la ignora. Es impropio, sentir felicidad por algo tan vago, tan fuera de sustento. Debe recordar que hasta una estructura de piedra como la Torre cae, entonces una ilusión de pertenencia caerá más rápido. Aun así se permite la esperanza. De eso vive, eso lo mantiene firme. _Esperanza._

—Puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes. Son las cuatro de la mañana, Erik, hace unas horas estabas muriéndote así que no iras a ningún lado, al menos no ahora —escucha a Hank salir y se pregunta si estará muy molesto. Erik le observa con esos ojos de un frío azul, baja la mirada a las piernas de Charles y este se pregunta si Erik no guardó nada de la Torre de Babel.

Se pregunta si Erik no recuerda, si no _anhela._

El silencio se hace presente, a los lejos se escucha la copa de los árboles mecerse por el viento matutino. En unas horas saldrá el sol, poco a poco bañando con luz amarillenta los terrenos y la mansión misma, los rayos se filtraran por entre las nubes porque los del clima pronosticaron lluvia. Que apropiado. Charles piensa que es un chiste bien elaborado.

/

Sabe que Scott quiere hablar con él. Nota el gesto ansioso cada vez que se encuentran por los pasillos o en la sala, donde el sonido de un programa que Bobby ve con entusiasmo rellena los huecos y se mete en las esquinas. Scott quiere hablar sobre Erik, _Magneto, _pero Charles sabe que no traerá el tema hasta que no estén solos, lo cual no pasará porque aunque la mansión es grande y sólo hay siete personas en ella, todos se las arreglan para estar en alguna parte inverosímil del lugar.

Excepto Erik, quien se resigna a estar otro día en la cama porque las heridas aun no cierran por completo. Intento levantarse solo para recibir una punzada de dolor por todo el cuerpo y algunos puntos sangrando levemente. Jean ayudó a Charles a limpiar las heridas que Erik trataba de ignorar. Para él esas heridas de bala no son más inconvenientes menores, acostumbrado a heridas y torturas peores en manos de mutantes y humanos nazis.

Tal vez Charles realmente sea un niño mimado, tal vez Erik siempre tendrá razón. Tal vez siguen viviendo en una Torre de Babel pero más grande, más fría, en pisos más alejados.

Charles no lo sabe, no se quiere dar cuenta. En esos momentos es más que suficiente el hecho de que Erik está allí, en la habitación de huéspedes al final del pasillo que da también a la recámara de Charles. Se encuentra en _junto _a él, y tal vez sea necesario pretender que no hay silencios incómodos, que las miradas que le dirige cuando ve sus piernas no son condescendientes, tratar de ignorar que Erik ya ha visto los pedazos de la Torre con los cuales Charles adorno la mansión y la mayoría de su vida.

Todos aparentan y por el momento eso es lo único que necesitan.

—¿Todo bien? —Hank le suelta cuando ambos se encuentran en la cocina, la caja de jugo tiembla en las manos de Charles, no quiere voltearse. No quiere ver la mirada de Hank porque sabe lo que encontrara allí.

—Sí, claro —deja a un lado la caja y coloca el vaso de jugo recién servido en la bandeja de plata (una de las favoritas de su madre)—. Te pido que avises a Scott lo del cambio de entrenamiento.

—Profesor, yo…—Charles le detiene con un gesto, Hank tiene las mejillas rojas y ojeras debajo de los ojos apagados por el cansancio.

—Ahora no, por favor —traga saliva y se pregunta cómo nadie entra para evitar algún posible enfrentamiento entre ellos—. Hank te agradezco que le hayas salvado la vida, en serio lo hago, además él solo estará aquí hasta que se recupere.

—No te mientas, Charles —llega el sonido de la risa de Bobby, seguido por la de Warren—. Además, recuerda que yo también lo conocía antes de la Hermandad.

Se marcha con eso último colgando pesado en el aire, a veces Charles olvida que no fue el único que perdió algo. A veces olvida que Hank y él perdieron algo en común. Algo que no ha regresado a ellos desde el _incidente _y que, ambos sospechan, nunca regresará. Hank también pensó que la Torre de Babel sería su hogar siempre, también cayó y también recolectó sus propios pedazos.

Charles sale de la cocina con gesto sombrío, tratando de calmar su mente para enfocarse en una idea en concreto para callar las demás. Funciona a medio camino, cuando el café de Erik sigue despidiendo un suave aroma caliente, ve por el rabillo del ojo como Warren cae en picada con las alas extendidas, solo para alzar vuelo de nuevo justo a centímetros del pasto aún húmedo. A lo lejos se escucha la risa de Jean, aún maravillada por la manera en la que Warren vuela.

Llega al cuarto de Erik. Lo encuentra frente a un ventanal con las cortinas abiertas, seguramente también observando a los jóvenes mutantes. Charles se pregunta si también es difícil para él estar presenciando eso. Si piensa en su joven Hermandad o si está reflexionando lo que han traído sobre ellos mismos solo porque no hablan el mismo lenguaje. Erik se gira y los ojos se le iluminan con una sonrisa que no llega a sus labios.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de ir por mi propio desayuno —se acerca a Charles para quitarle la bandeja—, Summers vino hace rato, el chico parece asustado de que pueda asesinar a alguien por aquí. Creo que en realidad nadie comprende el concepto de la Hermandad, ¿verdad?

Es una broma con tono sarcástico, Charles quisiera reír pero solo le sale un bufido. Erik comienza a desayunar con ansias, tiene pinta de no haber comido en días así que Charles no le habla de etiqueta y deja que come como más le plazca. Es divertido, el ambiente que se forma, el silencio cómodo interrumpido por los tintineos de los cubiertos contra el plato, o el vaso contra la bandeja después de que Erik tomara un gran trago de jugo. Hace muecas y se toca el vendaje, después respira profundamente y sigue comiendo.

—¿Qué paso? —lo dice en un susurro, no quiere asustarlo. Erik le da una larga mirada de contemplación antes de contestar.

—Un fallo de planes, nada de importancia —se encoge de hombros, escuetamente.

Charles se ríe. _En serio se ríe. _

—¡Nada de importancia!, dios mío, Erik… —habla entre risas, Erik solo le observa detenidamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que está ante sus ojos— En serio eres interesante, ¡casi te matan!.

Sabe que no podrá sacarle nada más así que deja el tema por las buenas, al poco rato ambos están sumidos en una conversación sobre economía, de donde salió ese asunto Charles ya lo olvidó, pero pasan un buen tiempo, Erik suelta una carcajada seca que le arruga las comisuras de los ojos. Charles quiere besarle la sonrisa, pero sabe que la Torre se derrumbó y se llevó con ella su valentía. Se conforma con saber que el casco de Magneto reposa encima de una mesa de centro, justo donde Jean lo dejara en la mañana. El gesto es agradecido, aunque Charles no sabe si lo hace en señal de confianza o porque cree que es una obligación, estando en la "Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados". Hank se rio del nombre cuando lo escuchó, a Charles se le colorearon la punta de las orejas pero no lo cambio.

Al poco rato Erik se coloca una camisa que Charles encontrara en su habitación y ambos salen. Caminan por los pasillos de forma lenta, está vez es Charles quien hace el favor de esperar. Sabe que Erik está descubriendo las evidencias de la Torre, pero no comenta nada, sigue con la mirada clavada al frente y una conversación perezosa continúa su rumbo. A ambos se les da bien fingir.

Cuando llegan al comedor son recibidos por la risa estridente de Bobby, el gesto fruncido de Scott y la sonrisa de dobles intenciones de Jean. Charles sabe lo que pasa, a su lado Erik se tensa, visiblemente descolocado. Los jóvenes se callan al verlos entrar, se quedan muy quietos y todo parece a punto de estallar, Charles suda frío y piensa que ese es el momento, cuando Erik de media vuelta y se marche otra vez.

—¿Cómo se siente? —es Jean, quién señala una silla y el objeto se mueve suavemente, está mejorando con la telequinesis, eso es seguro. También es segura la invitación, Scott la observa dubitativamente y Bobby solo da un mordisco grande a la dona de chocolate que tiene entre los dedos. Erik respira de nuevo y ambos caminan, uniéndose al grupo.

—Bien, muchas gracias —parece que el mutante ve por primera vez a la adolescente que se sienta frente a él, con el gesto amable y los ojos verdes atentos, también a la facilidad con la cuál maneja su mutación. Charles le ha enseñado bien.

—Realmente debe ser un dolor de cabeza ser tú. Yo no lo soportaría, además de que tu traje es ridículo —Bobby habla con la boca llena, las migajas de pan sobre sus pantalones.

Charles espera el momento donde todo resulte mal, pero Erik sonríe, asintiendo lentamente. Pasan la tarde tratando de ignorar que están entre un terrorista, los jóvenes hacen bromas, aunque Scott y Hank parezcas renuentes al principio. Charles sabe porque así como sabe porque Jean le obliga a involucrarse. Erik no dice mucho, solo escucha y observa todo detenidamente, a Charles le da miedo que esté catalogándolos.

En la noche están solos, en el despacho donde incontables veces pasaron el tiempo entre el aroma a libros viejos y piezas de ajedrez. La luz artificial crea sombras dispares y Erik se sienta en el antiguo sofá que Charles nunca quitó. Su respiración es profunda y hace una mueca cuando deja salir el aire. Su cabello está desordenado y un poco más largo que la última vez. Charles se pregunta si también hay más marcas en su cuerpo. De todos modos, no es como sí el pudiera saberlo. Lo único que sabe de las marcas de Erik es porque él mismo se lo dijo o porque su imaginación volaba demasiado lejos en las noches de insomnio en la Torre, cuando todo parecía un juego de niños y la Guerra Fría no lograba asomar su nariz por completo.

Aun así, Charles sabe que podría identificar las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amigo. Sabe que si le dieran la oportunidad, podría detallar con sus dedos las marcas nuevas y las viejas. Sabría repasar el borde y acariciar el resto, podría entender entonces la verdadera historia de Erik Lehnsherr, las cosas que no dice y que se relacionan con su infancia en los campos de concentración. Las cosas que se calla cuando parece perdido en su propio mundo, en sus ideas y en sus propios recuerdos.

_Todos perdimos algo, cuando cayó._

—¿Te pasa algo? —la voz de Erik es medida, sus ojos brillan pero siguen siendo fríos.

—No, solo estoy cansado —Charles deja salir un suspiro, se pasa los dedos entre el cabello marrón y por alguna razón tiene ganas de llorar a solas—. Creo que me iré ya…

Erik asiente, se incorpora con una mano sobre el vendaje y la otra apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, todo resulta incómodamente familiar y Charles está seguro que no es el único que reprimirá las lágrimas hasta que Erik se marche de nuevo.

Porque sabe que se irá, no quiere engañarse de nuevo, no quiere malinterpretar esos raros gestos cálidos en su amigo que a veces le ofrecía cuando nadie observaba. Erik era siempre callado pero Charles está seguro que fue feliz en su estancia en la Torre, aunque muy pocos hablaran su idioma. Pero no pueden pretender, saben que el asunto les explotará en la cara de nuevo, saben que los pedazos de la Torre se reirán porque pocos animales cometen el mismo error dos veces.

_Homo sapiens. Homo superior. _En realidad son asquerosamente parecidos, inclusive si Erik le gusta pensar lo contrario. Aunque quiera _convencerse._

A las tres de la madrugada solo se escucha el viento nocturno acariciando las ventanas, el crujido de la madera y el sonido ahogado de una canción clásica que Hank seguramente dejó tocando en el reproductor. Charles se acaricia las piernas, un hábito que se le arraigo después de Cuba. Respira la tristeza a su alrededor y le provoca náuseas. Se pregunta si Erik también está despierto. Se pregunta si al día siguiente se habrá ido.

Sueña con un derrumbe.

/

La primera semana transcurre con una sensación de ensueño que Charles no soporta. Erik le sonríe pocas veces, le mira unas cuantas más y se queda encerrado en su cuarto la mayoría del tiempo.

Le aterroriza la familiaridad, le da miedo que la Torre se haya vuelto a erguir sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Mientras tanto Charles se reconforta con el hecho de que unos pedazos se han perdido y entonces se imagina que Erik los colecciona debajo de su almohada.

Raven se reiría.

/

—Lo amaba, ¿verdad? —le escucha decir a Jean una tarde, los chicos están practicando en el bosque y ella se quedó por culpa de una gripe mal cuidada. Charles se paraliza, su corazón retumba y se hace pequeño.

—Eres una niña muy lista, ahora entiendo porque Charles te quiere tanto —la voz de Erik es templada, como si estuviera conversando sobre el clima, _soleado pero con un par de nubes_—. Aunque te equivocaste en la conjugación.

Se quedan un minuto en silencio, Charles casi puede verlo, sin hacer uso de su mutación. Jean estaría recargada contra el desayunador, con un suéter de tallas extras sobre su camisa de cuello de tortuga, un pantalón de lana color kaki y unos tenis que Charles le ha visto incontables veces, la chica lleva el cabello en una trenza suave y sus ojos observan intensamente el rostro de Erik, quién está sentado en una silla del comedor; sin evitar la mirada curiosa de la joven. Charles sabe que Erik entenderá por qué todos la tratan como una igual.

—¿Por qué lo abandono? —Charles quieres entrar, quiere irse y ya no seguir escuchando, pero no se mueve.

—¿Sabes la historia de la Torre de Babel? —los puños de Charles se cierran, su mirada cae en las piernas inmóviles, siente una especie de entumecimiento que le permite escuchar sin reacción alguna, supone que Jean mueve la cabeza respondiendo vagamente, porque al segundo siguiente la voz de Erik se vuelve a escuchar, está vez más clara—. Lo amo, es mi amigo y lo abandone después de quitarle muchas cosas… Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras.

—Estuvieron muy cerca de Dios, los de la Torre… es una lástima que la historia no tenga final feliz —Jean lo suelta en un susurro, Charles parpadea, mojando sus pestañas con lágrimas que no va a derramar.

—La vida no tiene un final feliz, señorita Grey, no te convenzas con lo contrario porque la única lastimada al darse cuenta que no es cierto, serás tú —hay otra pausa, se escucha un tintineo leve y melódico—. Veté en los espejos que tienes a tu alrededor, no repitas los errores y estarás bien, serás una sobreviviente.

—No quiero ser una sobreviviente —lo dice con decisión, la misma con la cuál entró a la mansión después de descubrir de una forma dolorosa su mutación—. Quiero ser feliz. No le pediré que se quede o que no lastime al profesor, sé lo que va a pasar y es algo que tiene que ocurrir, la próxima vez que nos veamos, Erik Lehnsherr, espero que no cargue pedazos de una Torre que no volverá a construirse, así sabré que se deshizo de la doble moral que me muestra hoy.

Suena una puerta y Charles pasa sus dedos sobre sus piernas. Lo siguiente que escucha en una leve risa. Erik continúa en la cocina para cuando Charles entra al despacho. Observa las piezas de ajedrez, cada una con el aroma de la Torre; también mira el retrato de Raven, se pregunta vagamente si estará bien, la primavera no le sentaba demasiado bien, una alergia extraña que la ponía de mal humor.

Charles también se ríe, si se le escapan unos sollozos pretende no darse cuenta.

/

Alguien entra a su habitación, camina dubitativamente, Charles no abre los ojos. Siente la cama hundirse de su lado y después unos dedos largos y fríos se enredan en su cabello. El pecho se le comprime, la garganta le arde y trata de no buscar la mente de Erik. No quiere encontrarse con una barrera de nuevo.

Le depositan un beso en la frente y hay una caricia fantasmal sobre sus mejillas y después sus labios. Charles quiere abrir los ojos en ese instante, pero los labios de Erik se posan sobre sus párpados, primero el izquierdo y luego más suavemente en el derecho. Le roza con la punta de sus dedos las venas que se dejan ver a través de la piel pálida de sus manos.

Charles entonces entiende, lo acepta y se resigna.

Erik se lleva un pedazo de la Torre de Babel muy grande sobre la espalda, es una parte del pedazo que Charles tenía guardado sobre su pecho, es un pedazo blanco, con los bordes suavizados y bien pulidos. Es un pedazo que seguramente Charles verá la próxima vez que se encuentren. Uno que Erik no esconderá, como señal secreta, como un secreto compartido sobre tiempos compartidos en un espacio compartido que se sentía grande e indestructible.

Pero la Torre de Babel tembló y en un parpadeo se derrumbó, implacable, fría.

Hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Erik se ha ido. Nadie comenta nada, de la visita solo queda como evidencia una pieza de ajedrez extraviada, la reina de Charles, una figura blanca y brillante.

Una nota de despedida.

/

**Regalo de cumpleaños para una hermosa persona: Yllaly, quien me lo pidió y no fui capaz de negarme además de que tenía ganas de un Cherik desde hace mil años.**

**Gracias a mi Beta, como siempre.**


End file.
